Unexpected Night
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: I still cant get it out of my head...what i did tonight. I was just going over to have a chat with Izaya. I haden't seen him in so long I was courius as to what he we was up to. I never expected the night to end the way it did, but then again you never really know what to except with Izaya. **Story is better than summary** Warning: This is a yaoi...boyxboy love.


**(AN) First thing I would like to point out to those who have read my other story. This one shot is not related to (**_A Love I can Never Have )_** I wanted to write this because theirs hardly any Izaya X Shinra pairings. Also its only fair since I already paired Shinra with Shizuo. Now its Izaya's turn. And to anyone who's wondering I am still making new chapter for my other Drrr story. I've just been busy lately. But enough of that on with the story. **

**Oh right disclaimer...I do not own Durarara or its characters. Such a cruel thing I have to write. D:**

Unexpected Night

I still can't get it out of my head...what I did tonight. I was just going over to have a chat with Izaya. I hadn't seen him in so long I was curious as to what he was up to. I never expected the night to end the way it did, but then again you never really know what to except with Izaya. He was cunning and smart and that's what made him so fascinating. I sometimes couldn't help the itching desire to observe him...he's a complete mystery. No matter how much I think I know or understand he always throws me off the next instant we meet. And tonight was no exception.

*********Flash Back*********

I walked towards the door excitedly, I was waiting for this meeting all week. It isn't often that Izaya has time to himself. He's either wondering around the streets enjoying the sights. Or sending Shizuo into a rage by just being in the same spot. Since day one those two have been at each others throats. Hmm...maybe that's kind of my fault, I did introduce them. How was I supposed to know they'd form a hate, hate relationship. I sighed and raised my hand to knock when the office door suddenly burst open and out came a woman. She had long dark hair that reached down to the small of her back, a green turtle neck sweater and a knee length pencil skirt with black leggings underneath. I remember hearing her name once...Namie I think. I still don't get why he needs a secretary, he must be driving the poor girl crazy. She said nothing as she casually walked out and around me towards the elevator, all the while with a cool and collected expression. She was a strange one...but not enough to peak my interest.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to join me Shinra-kun."

"Huh...oh right s-sorry."

I closed the door behind me as I made my way inside the apartment sized office with a small sitting room on the other side. I took a seat on the sofa while Izaya chuckled softly under his breath, rapidly typing away. I looked around the room lazily and half interested noticing small things here and there. The giant flat screen TV on the wall to the right of me. The giant book case lining the wall near his and his secretary's desk. The huge wall of windows behind him that gave a great view of the bustling city below. Perfect for watching 'HIS' humans. I sighed softly and looked down at my feet as I listened to the soft pitter patter of his fingers gliding over the key board.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You seem board...and you barely just got here."

"N-no...not at all. I'm just thinking."

"Hmmm."

I hate when he does that, and he knows it. I glare slightly out the large window at the setting sun in the distance. I jumped a bit when he all of a sudden wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me Shinra...what's wrong?"

I flinched slightly when his hand started to softly massage my shoulder and up the nape of my neck. I couldn't stop the slight shudder that racked my body when his finger tips lightly grazed across my skin. I know he felt me tense up cause when I looked over he had a slight smirk on his lips. I cleared my throat and scooted a bit to get some distance between us. But that only made him latch onto me tighter and pull me in closer.

"What's wrong Shinra?...you don't like that."

"W-what...I"

"Mmm how about this?"

His other hand that wasn't gripping my shoulder trailed up and down my thigh. I gasped as his fingers got closer and closer to my crotch...putting slight pressure. When he got a little to close I panicked and grabbed his wrist stopping him completely.

"Izaya stop it...I."

"What's wrong Shinra?"

"Nothing...just stop please."

"Ahh...all right. I'll behave."

"Somehow I doubt that."

I mumbled softly under my breath as he scooted over a bit to give me some room.

"You're right...I wouldn't be able to. So what's got you so on edge. Work, life,...Celty."

I blinked and quickly turned to him with a slight glare on my face.

"Don't play with me like you do them. And don't bring her into these."

"All right I promise...so what is bothering you?"

"Its nothing you need to know or worry about."

I looked away quickly as his eyes bore into mines trying to pull the answer out of me. I hate that look...that all knowing sadistic, egotistical look. Mocking and laughing at you just to show how simple you really are. I hate it when he treats me like a test subject. Someone for him to amuse himself with. But I know deep down that, that's how he views everyone...i'm no one special to him. And he has no remorse in using his skills and trick's to pry the answers out of me.

"Hmm...was it a fight?"

"Huh."

"About what...rent, work, her head, sex..."

I got up quickly and dashed past him towards the front door intent on getting out of there. But there was a strong tug on my wrist and before I knew it, I was pulled back roughly and flush against his chest. I couldn't help the small blush that tinted my check as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I glared straight into his eyes as I pushed against his chest trying to pry myself away.

"Let go of me!"

"Is that it...Celty's holding out on you."

"S-shut up...that's not."

Before I could finish he spun me around and roughly slammed my back against the back of the couch. I gripped the edge and groaned at the slight pain that shoot up my back. Before I had the chance to move he pinned both my arms on either side of me.

"I bet it drives you crazy...living with her, watching her as she parades around in that skin tight body suit. Getting you all hot and bothered just to shut you down. Leaving you all alone, forcing you to jac..."

"SHUT UP!..."

But his next words cut me off short and I had no idea what to say. What could I say.

"I would never do that to you."

I hadn't realized he was kissing me till I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I flinched away but that didn't stop him one bit. My breath caught in my throat as his soft, warm, lips trailed down my jaw line towards my neck. My grip tightened on the couch as he slowly started to suck and lick. I accidentally let a moan slip out when he started to nip and suck on my ear lobe. I don't know why I was letting him do this but the bulge straining against my pants was too hard to ignore. I couldn't lie to myself or Izaya because we both know were enjoying this. I gasped as his hand gripped my growing arousal, taking advantage he locked our lips together again and slipped his tongue in. I moaned as he kissed me and started roughly moving his hand back and forth. My hips jerked forward in time with his hand desperately wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling his hair slightly. I want to taste more of his sweet mouth. He was right about everything, she walked around with her zipper undone at the top. Hips swaying lustfully, perky breast and that suit it drives me crazy.

Just that small column of neck was enough to drive me mad. I just want to kiss and suck on that pale white skin, feel her shudder underneath me with every little touch. But every time I try to get close to her she shoots me down. Putting up her walls and forcing me to handle things on my own, she even knows when i'm touching myself to the thought of her. Calling me a pervert and shutting me out even more creating unbearable sexual tension. I sucked in some much needed air as we pulled away. Both of our breaths were ragged our chest heaving up and down. He smirked right before he shoved me over the couch, I yelped as I flipped and landed upside down with my feet in the air. I sat up just in time for Izaya to push me back down and straddle my hips. I whimpered as his cold hands slowly undid my shirt buttons. My lab coat had long ago been thrown off while I was lost in the musings of my sexless relationship. I bucked my hips into his and moaned at the soft groan that left his lips. He leaned down and covered my chest in kisses and bite down harshly on my left nipple.

"Ahh...Iz-Izaya."

"Mmm...Shinra."

I gasped and arched my back as Izaya nipped and sucked each of my hardening nipples. I moaned his name loudly as he nipped my right one roughly, then soothed the pain with his tongue. God he's driving me crazy I want him...I want him so bad and he knows it.

"Izaya...please."

"Please what Shinra?"

"Mmm...please touch me anywhere, everywhere. Please."

"That's not good enough...say what I wanna hear. Or i'll..."

"NO!...please don't leave me."

I hated how desperate I sounded but I need this. He leaned down and started to suck on my collar bone while still playing with my nipple. I blushed and blurted it out quickly.

"Please fuck me!"

"Hmm why didn't you say so."

I started panting as he slowly un-zipped my pants that were tighter than I could stand. I sighed as my straining erection was finally free, the tip dripping heavily with pre cum. I raised myself on my elbows and watched as he slowly stripped down to his black briefs. I licked my lips at the sight of his freed cock dripping heavily with pre-cum. I suddenly got really curious as to what it would taste like. So while his head was turned I leaned over and slowly lick the tip clean. He groaned and fisted his hand through my hair and pulled me closer. I really didn't now what I was doing here so I hesitantly toke him into my mouth and sucked lightly. He moaned and pulled me closer but I pulled away to catch my breath. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down but he didn't straddle my hips. My back arched violently as his warm wet mouth closed around the head and started to suck. I moaned and grabbed onto the arm rest behind me.

"IZAYA...PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Hmm Shinra...you have such a naughty mouth."

Shut...ahhh! shut up."

He chuckled lightly and I watched him as he pulled a bottle out from behind his back. I started to get nervous as I watched him lube up his fingers. I've never done this before im still a virgin there. I flinched away when I felt his fingers brush against my puckered entrance.

"Izaya wait...I."

"Shhh...I know. I promise i'll try to be gentle."

He kissed me softly on the lips and for once I believed him. I tilted my head back and tried to relax as I felt the first finger go in. I moaned in pain as he started to thrust in and out. By the second it wasn't so bad and soon all three were in and I was a withering panting mess under him.

"Looks like your ready."

"Please...just hurry."

I arched my back as he slowly started to enter me and pain shot up my backside. I gasped when he was finally all the way in, it felt so weird. But at the same time it felt so good. I felt a rush of pleasure shoot through me when he moved slightly. He stood still waiting for me to give him the ok to move. I rocked back a bit and we both moaned at the hot friction.

"Shinra.."

"Move...please."

I screamed when he started at a fast and hard pace not even giving me the slightest warning. I moaned his name and grabbed onto his back as he pounded into me at mind buzzing pace. I rocked back and forth slightly and the hot heat I felt inside me doubled. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer and started to rock my hips in rhythm with his. We both moan the others name but I shrieked in surprise when he suddenly flipped me over. I gripped the armrest once again as he continued to fuck me without mercy. And I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and begged him not to stop. He kept constantly pounding into that same spot over and over at a brutal speed, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Izaya i'm, i'm goan..."

"Hold on...almost there."

He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me face down into the couch, my ass lifting more into the air. I whimpered as the new angel let him go in even deeper. He groaned and when he wrapped his hand around my leaking arousal I came. I moaned his name into the couch cushion as I came and stained my chest, his hand, and the couch under us. Seconds later I felt him cum in me...I moaned at the strange feeling of being filled. After he pulled out we both fell exhausted on the couch. We laid there for a good five minutes trying to catch our breath. I turned around to face Izaya who was cuddling me from behind. We looked at each other and smiled, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he caressed my hair lovingly. I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted off into a light nap with the feeling of his fingers combing through my hair.

_********End Flash back********_

When I woke up I was fully dressed and Izaya was back at his computer. Blissfully typing away and laughing to himself. I didn't say anything as I picked up my coat and shrugged it on. I left without a single good bye, we both knew what that had been. And it would be stupid to put more thought into it then needed. I was sexually frustrated and Izaya wanted to get off. He's still in love with the whole human race and i'm still in love with Celty. Were just all there at his back and call. And tonight he called me.

**(AN) This one was a lot of fun to write actually...plus this has to be some of my best writing . So tell me what you guys think...I really would love some reviews for this one. Please...pretty please :3**

…**...XOXO…**


End file.
